Stelar Purple
"No es una banana es......" Stelar en El Desafío: "Pony Version" Cap. 3 Stelar Purple ' ("Estela Purpura" en español) o "Stelar, Purple o Miss Purple" Es un personaje Principal que participara en My Little Pony La Leyenda como hermana de Thunderball y de Promise Dream. Produccion y Desarrollo. Left|300px|Creacion de Stelar Purple Antes se creia que la hermana de Thunderball y de Promise Dream seria Police Platinum, pero por alguna razon se creo a Purple para reemplazar a Platinum, a lo largo de el tiempo se ha remodelado, esto porque compartia diseño con Promise Dream, Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette entre otras. Apariencia Stelar Purple tiene tanto la melena como los ojos purpuras, su cuero es color celeste, ella posee unas gafas color purpura y tambien un saco de color rosado, su cutie mark es Un Corazón, un micrófono y la clave de Fa. Stelar Purple se considera como una poni alegre, y no le tiene miedo a nada, no es timida para nada, ella canta, baila, e incluso logra componer canciones para otros ponis. Stelar puede que aveces hable de mas, aun sin nisiquiera pedirle la opinion a ella, pero a pesar de eso, los ponis le siguen confiando sus secretos con el presetimiento de que quedaran al salvo con ella. Ella es mala contando chistes, pues ese no es su fuerte, en compensacion, tiene una memoria que le ayuda mucho, aunque curiosamente nunca se pudo aprender bien las tablas de multiplicar cuando era una potrilla. Antes era una poni que se dejaba influenciar mucho, esto se debia a que era muy tiena y amable, hasta que llego Dream Moon, y la hipnotizo, diciendole que ella seria su nueva mejor amiga, con esto Dream Moon, pudo herir mucho a Thunderball y a Promise Dream, despues de un tiempo, Stelar volvio a la normalidad, y juro jamas volver ser la misma poni de antes, este juramento le ayudo a madurar como persona, pero aun sigue arrepentida por los abusos que le hizo a sus dos hermanos. http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_Leyenda%3A_El_Inicio_Del_Final Stelar Purple comparte diseño en paleta de colores con Glittery y con Police Platinum. Descripción The Escape From Death ''En su juventud, fue aclamada por sus papeles de actuaciones y cantos, Purple, fue nominada a 7 Oscars-Pony, donde gano 5 de ellos a "Mejor Pony Actriz" con la plata que recibía, ayudaba a su hermano, quien se encontraba en psiquiatría por intento de homicidio. Después del terremoto que sufrió Equestria, Purple dono todo lo que tenia en sus 15 fondos de ahorro, para Re-Construir Equestria, después de que su ayuda sirviera de mucho, Purple decidió retirarse del canto y la actuación. Para ayudar a sus hermanos a recuperarse de la muerte de su madre, años después, Stelar se entera de la muerte de Ball, y es la única que va a su funeral, después de 15 años, Stelar, sigue asistiendo al funeral de Ball, preguntadose el porque de esta situación.''http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/The_Escape_From_Death Re-quest Laboratory ''Stelar Purple is considered a cheerful pony, and is not afraid of anything, is not shy at all, she sings, dances, and even manages to compose songs for other ponies. Stelar may sometimes speak of more, even without even asking the opinion of her, but despite that, the ponies still trust him with secrets that remain to feeling safe with her. She is telling bad jokes, because that is not his forte, in compensation, has a memory that helps a lot, though curiously never could learn well the multiplication tables when he was a foal.''http://the-croolik.deviantart.com/art/Re-quest-for-Requests-585192984 Historia '''Infancia Stelar nacio con un don, "El canto" Stelar se destaco por esta siempre afinada en cualquier cancion, aunque para ella era mas un hoobie, a sus 8 años de edad, fue llevada a unas "Audiciones a ciegas" el cual paso y logro llevarse un gran reconocimento, a pesar de esto, ella preferia las artes plasticas y derivados. 'Adolescencia' A sus 12 años, Stelar entro a una academia de Artes Plasticas, Musica y Baile, en el cual sobresalia, ya que segun ella, "Estaba en su zona de confort" En su estadia en aquella academia, gano muchas menciones de honor, sus padres orgullosos de ella, decidieron viajar a Canterlot, para que hiciera Casting para estar con las mayores celebridades, Entre ellas la Sra. Heartbeat, La Princesa Cadance. y demas, Al ser admitida, Stelar tuvo que dejar poniville, para estar en su nueva vida, durante sus proximos 8 años, nadie en Poniville sabia de ella, a excepcion de sus padres, quienes, semanalmente recibian cartas de ella explicandole como estaba, gracias a ello, estaban mas que satisfechos. 'Vida Como Profesional' Stelar se ha caracterizado por seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que aprendio en Canterlot, cuando regreso de su estadia, se dio cuenta que Dream habia seguido sus propios pasos http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_Leyenda:_El_Inicio_Del_Final Pero de una manera erronea, Dream era la tipica, niña rica que nadie puede tocar, mientras ella era mas Generosa, tal como se lo habia enseñado su compañera de cuarto en Canterlot, Rarity, Stelar, hoy en dia ayuda a cualquier pony que lo necesite, a pesar de que sea para bien o para mal 'Odio y Venganza' Stelar conocio en algun momento de su vida a Dream Moon, la cual gracias a un Hechizo, y sus alagos, la hizo cojer por el lugar equivocado, hasta el punto de que, casi mata a su hermana, pero logro recapacitar a tiempo, y para sorpresa de Moon, ella hizo que muriera, dejando a Salvo a su hermana, y mandando al inframundo a Moon. 'Futuro' En algunos Fan-Fic's futuristas, se ha visto que Stelar purple a aparecido, como se conoce el Futuro es incierto, por lo tanto se prodria deducir que esto podría pasar o no. A Continuación se encuentran los roles futuristas de que a tenido en diferentes Fan-fic. The Escape From Death= Se dice que En su juventud, fue aclamada por sus papeles de actuaciones y cantos, Purple, fue nominada a 7 Oscars-Pony, donde gano 5 de ellos a "Mejor Pony Actriz" con la plata que recibía, ayudaba a su hermano, quien se encontraba en psiquiatría por intento de homicidio. Después del terremoto que sufrió Equestria, Purple dono todo lo que tenia en sus 15 fondos de ahorro, para Re-Construir Equestria, después de que su ayuda sirviera de mucho, Purple decidió retirarse del canto y la actuación. Para ayudar a sus hermanos a recuperarse de la muerte de su madre, años después, Stelar se entera de la muerte de Ball, y es la única que va a su funeral, después de 15 años, Stelar, sigue asistiendo al funeral de Ball, preguntadose el porque de esta situación. |-| Don't Worry. Be Happy= Cuando Starlight Glimmer cambia la linea de el tiempo, se puede ver que el la linea alterna de la "Invacion de los Simuladores" ella nunca conocio a Thunderball, ademas lo odia, junto a su hermana Promise Dream, al final, Thunderball la amenaza junto a Dream de echarlas del campamento si seguían comportándose así. Habilidades Stelar posee muchas habilidades, gracias a su gran capacidad de memoria, entre muchas habilidades, estan: *'Memoria: '''Uno de sus principales habilidades, con esta habilidad, Stelar se ha podido memorizar muchos idiomas, esto a podido ayudar a muchos ponis extrangeros, que necesitan ayuda. *'Canto: Stelar posee una voz angelical, cuando ella canta, los ponis de alguna forma pueden viajar en el tiempo y volver a vivir lo que en su infancia vivian, gracias a esto, Stelar a podido crecer como artista y persona. *'Arquitectura: '''Stelar puede hacer un plano de un edificio de mas de 50 pisos sin complicacion, esto a sido de impacto para muchos ponis, e inclusive se le han ofrecido muchas becas en las principales universidades de toda Equestria, pero Stelar rechaza todas las ofertas, ya que, ella diice que ya tiene su profesion y que no la cambiaria por nada. *'Baile: 'En su infancia, los padres de Stelar la metieron en una academia de camto, baile y artes plasticas, y aqui pudo demostrar todo su potencial, al final del semestre, su tutor, le dijo a sus padres que Stelar podia bailar de una manera muy especial y que esto hacia que los ponis se enamoraran mas de ella. Filmografia Apariciones Las siguientes tablas muestran las apariciones de en los FanFic, donde al menos a hecho una aparición. En Esta tabla se registran los episodios donde a salido a partir del capitulo 52 en adelante. Accesorios 'Aretes Se puede observar que Tiene cuatro aretes en sus orejas, lo unico que se sabe, es que tiene los aretes desde pequeña, dos aretes suyos son de moño (La parte superior e inferior) y los otros dos son coloridos (Parte media) 'Saco' tiene un saco desde pequeña, no se sabe como lo obtuvo, es de color rosado, y tiene estrellas, que son botones, todos de color negro y un punto blanco en el centro de cada uno. 'Vestimentas' A lo largo de su estadia en Ponyville, a poseido una gran variedad de Trajes, los cuales algunos son para disfraz y otros son para la gala. 'Temporales' A lo largo de su estadía en Ponyville, se ha convertido en multiples cosas, ya sea para el bien o mal de Equestria Familia *'Padre: 'Tongue Almibar *'Madre: 'Shine Shoe *'Hermanas: 'Promise Dream, Shadows Light. *'Hermanastro: 'Thunderball . *'Suegros Politicos: 'Ban Anatomic. (Por Parte de Ball) *'Nueras Politicas: 'Sra. Heartbeat. (Por Parte de Ball) *'Pareja Actual: '??? *'Sobrinas Politicas: 'Storm Goldend, Aguacate. (Por Parte de Ball) ---- *'Divorcios/Noviazgos Terminados: '??? Vida en Ponyville A lo largo de su estadía en cualquier Parte de equestria, Stelar ha conocido muchos personajes. Tales como: Cherry Mousse Son Amigas desde pequeñas, ambas comparten su pasion por la musica. Siempre que se ven ponen sus canciones favoritas a todo volumen para que todos los ponis las escuchen. Dream Moon left|200px A pesar de que ella es la contraparte maligna de su hermana, Dream hipnotizo a Stelar con farsas, para que se uniera a su bando y atacara a la familia de Promise Dream, pero al final, ella recapacita y protege a su hermana de el plan maligno de Dream Moon http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_Leyenda:_El_Inicio_Del_Final, hoy en dia, Stelar odia a Dream, por ilusionara de que tendría una nueva amistad, pero al final todo fue una farsa y la utilizo para lograr su venganza, y aun no puede olvidar el dolor que le causo a su hermana y hermanastro. Promise Dream right|200px Son hermanas, la mayoria de el tiempo se les ve juntas, aunque Stelar tiene envidia de Ball, porque Dream pasa mas tiempo con el, aunque Dream le dice que eso es porque Stelar siempre esta de Giras por toda Equestria a lo que Stelar Sonrrie, cuando estan juntas, van a tomar un cafe y hablar de su vida, aunque a Stelar le gusta que vayan al parque de diversiones para recordar viejos momentos Thunderball El el corto Equestria Dream ellos hablaron mutuamente muy poco, se llevan muy bien y se quieren.http://es.mipequeoponyfanlabor.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_La_LeyendaEllos dos siempre quieren matar a las personas (ponis) que maltratan a los Gatos. Su lista va en 12. Quieren aumentar su lista. c: Paint Dash Son muy buenas amigas y se llevan muy bien, de vez en cuando Paint le enseña a Stelar sobre arquitectura y sus relacionados, ya que a Stelar le gusta aprender cosas nuevas, Paint le dice a Stelar, que no seria una mala idea que fuera una arquitecta de mas, que Equestria le agradecería, a lo que Stelar comienza a reírse, diciendo que ella ya tiene una carrera. Evil Reflection No se hablan ni se ven casi nunca pero son amigas,no se sabe como y cuando llegaron a serlo,ya que Evil es bastante antisocial y no le gusta tener amigos,aún así la trata muy mal y aveces parecen enemigas. Frases Curiosidades. *Hizo su debut en un corto. *Se parece a Platinum en los colores (Ya que ella es un boceto de Platinum) *Es Fan de Lighting Ball *Es una Alicornio despues de Todo. *Sus Mentoras de Infancia fueron la Sra. Heartbeat y la Princesa Cadance. *Es la mayor de los cuatro hermanos. (Contando a Thunderball) *No Se sabe exactamente cuando obtuvo su Cutie Mark. *En su boceto se tenia planeado que utilizara las gafas del "Thug Life" *Sus gafas no son de aumento, solo son de protección. *Es la primer pony conocida que sea de Cristal y Equalizada al mismo tiempo. *Es la pony con mas remodelaciones, despues de Promise Dream. Teniendo en cuenta solo los ponys pertenecientes a Time-Zeb-Cifra Galeria center|372px Veáse más sobre en su Galería Oficial y Fan Art. Referencias Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:OC Unicornios Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Propiedad de Time-Zeb-Cifra Categoría:OC Alicornios Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:OCs Femeninos